Sora Tasanagi
Information to be added de49db7b26a903048e60ce496bbe73c2.jpg Apperance Sora has black hair that has a shade of blue when it hits certain lights. Unlike the rest of the Tasanagi's however his eyes are typically blue, due to him having a advanced level of mental to the point of telekenitc ability. This is because Keyth Taught him the calming hadou as a child, the very state that he's constantly in at all times. noctis_by_kr0npr1nz-d86kmnx.jpg tumblr_mf7a7bBTqq1rve32do1_500_www.kepfeltoltes.hu_.jpg 9f9135821114dc5c1ec2587dc27f93b3.jpg 42c3cb3d29dfc90d7738d86bacde8881.jpg 0944d14123fbbb54657b20f1f777f813.jpg 7897b1affd7f3fba06d58c1cf7699e07.jpg bb6ecbc2e0be33e7c241af2ddbdcbe7e.jpg cae9b8083a776fa38882efbed04a14a7.jpg e8e101334d0c2fa74de5578685cbf58d.jpg Behavior/Personality Normal - Under the calming hadou Kusei, Sora is kind and soft spoken. Often coming off as blunt but sweet. He's one of the nicest kids you'd ever meet! However when under the right eyes and company. Raged - When raged and no longer under his calmning hadou kusei sora is a ticking time bomb of unlimted amount of chi that's contained within him. He becomes a feral beast of unparrel destructive capability. Killing anything and anyone in his way friend or foe. Roleplay Allignment Lawful neutral 'Fighting Style' Master Practioner of Thunderous Boxing and Thunderous paw. 'Chi Form' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Advanced mental chi - '''Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. However due to his advanced form of the chi base it gives him slight teleknises and the manipulation of minds among others weaker then him. ( Anyone with the Omega level of C and below. ) Hadou Kusei Hadou Kusei or Surge Awakening is a power meant for a Chikara No Hadou user, or someone who has developed The Power Of Nothingness. It is a surge of chi energy that gives the user superhuman like qualities for periods or burst of time, depending on its usage. It's a energy like manifestation of one's valor, courage, and moral resolve which in turn is converted into a surge of power allowing one to overcome his limits and achieve any goal that may be buried within the depths of ones heart. This state however, can only be achieved by someone who has found their rightful place in the world, and learned to disregard hate and anger for compassion and righteousness. 9251336570d7c75abf16b8f10c540241.jpg Requirements *One must be at peace with themselves and everything around them. They cannot harbor the intention to destroy or kill for personal gain or for selfish reasonings, but only the intention to better ones self and their own potential. *One must be willing to lay their lives down to defend not only the morals of themselves, but the morals of others and those they value as not only friends, but enemies. To truely achieve this power one must be selfless, and willing to consider every living being on the planet valuble. *One must not kill without reasoning. This is crucial, as should this happen, someone could push their own power down the path of the Satsui No Hadou, which isn't valued or allowed in this particular transformation. *One must understand that obtaining this power comes in bits and pieces. It cannot be rushed, and must be tidiously tended to, however in situations of dire need, the want to fight for a greater cause, the want to protect what is important to the user, and the want to overcome an obstacle can indeed push this power out of a persons inner dormant being, and give them power they could never have reached without it. Apperance of the Kusei ' ''' hiei-aura-o.gif super-saiyan-god.gif '' The user when tapping into the Hadou Kusei i.e that trains in The Power Of Nothingness, the user will be enveloped in a streaming blue aura that eminates from the body. This would seem like the user would be letting his aura flow out, but watching carefully, it's actually flowing upwards and flowing back down into the user, like an infinite looping enery of chi (it's not actually infinite, just a terminology). The aura can be increased, but not a single bit of energy is wasted or flaunted out. Every bit of energy is harnessed and used for the users intentions and will. If the user takes this power to it's fullest the force of his chi could break the ground beneath him. This aura can indeed increase in size and intensity depending on the users amount of released chi. Using this state pushes a users chi past their own limitations and grants them a massive chi increase, but only for a limited time unless this transformation has been mastered i.e hideo's case.The Aura itself is not harmful to anyone unless the user wishes it to be, although a practioner of the Dark Hadou might find themselves cringing at best. This aura can either emanate in a blue, light blue, or white-ish blue color. Though it's true form shines when the aura is perceived as being white, as this shows one has reached the ultimate pinnacle of the transformation itself. The users eyes will also tend to glow a very vibrant bright blue. Depending on the amount of power infusing with the user, the iris would glow a bright blue, whilst the inner eye would be a dark blue or the entire eye in general would become a glowing bright blue. Abilites and Attributes ' Borderline Supercondition: Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the near superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering pushing ones limits over and over again continusouly without want to stop or by completely bonding with the perks of this state. Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Heightened Reflexes: The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. Virtue Empowerment: The user is empowered and strengthened by virtues (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, Humility, and others). The more virtue the user or others possess, the more powerful the user becomes. Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches (not like tetsu's afterimage that actually uses chi, but this is a natural perk of the state.) Energy Sensing: The user gains the ability to sense sentient beings of life, but only natural. Nothing artifical can be detected such as cyborgs, robots, etc. If it is chi, it doesn't require concentration unless honing in on a target to far away, in the heat of battle it would be easy to sense an opponent up close or with harmful intent. Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. Basuto: Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time instead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased strength, and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 15 times, it would have a 15 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long. 'Weapon of Choice' His hands Allies/Enemies Anyone whom stands against the Kagemaru 'Background' '''Sora was raised by Keyth and Keyth alone. Michiko died when she had been birthing the young Tasanagi. Leaving Keyth to raise is youngest son alone. However he had help along the way. Sora grew up sick unlike his other brothers and this made him angry. He was such an angry child... it became apprant when pissed off enough he'd destroy anything that got in his way. Going into literal blind fits of uncontrolled and unstoppable rage. At a young age Sora showed his literal unlimted chi potential when he broke off into a rage and nearly killed Keyth himself. That's when his father Keyth decided to train the boy directly under his wing. Teaching him the calming hadou Kusei at the age of 5 years old. Sora masrtered this skill fairly early on in his life and evatually he used it to keep him calm at all times. ' When he was 14 he began to follow behind his grandfather Keyomes footsteps, taking an interest in the Yakuza world and the things that surround it. This lead him to be trusted by his father Keyth to work as his advocate and second in command in the Kagemaru. Working at the top of the company while Keyth continues his work as a Martial arts teacher at his dojo peacefully. Doing all of this at the ripe age of 18 years. ' PeakHuman System " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY Keyosworld (talk) 01:14, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Generation 1